


Spill the tea, sis

by klazomaniac



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (:, Anyways, Fluff, Gen, Happy, NO DEATH, No Angst, Oop, dont worry this isnt like all of my other stories, just two dudes gossiping, no beta we die like schlatt did, sponsered by discord, two dudes with the fattest asses, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klazomaniac/pseuds/klazomaniac
Summary: "George slept through another event? Jeez, I wonder why Schlatt still keeps him around.""I know! That's what I'm saying!"-Or, Quackity and Dream gossip while doing each other's nails.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream
Comments: 19
Kudos: 147





	Spill the tea, sis

**Author's Note:**

> YALL GO CHECK OUT KYUUKOI SHE HELPED ME WITH THIS AND INSPIRED THE TITLE

Examining his nails, the forest green color was shiny where the light hit it.

He felt hands combing through his hair, hair that reached his upper back, as he blew lightly on the nails before him.

“How’s Sapnap been?”

Breaking the silence, Quackity continued his ministrations in the other’s hair, separating the strands.

Pausing for a moment, Dream glanced upwards. He shifted his mouth uncomfortably, feeling the mask that was drying on his face pull at his skin the more he moved it.

“Annoying as usual. He almost set the kitchen on fire _again!_ As if he hadn’t already done it enough. Dad’s sick of him doing it. Not to mention George isn’t helping at all.”

Quackity scoffed behind him.

“I can imagine. If I was Sam, I would also be tired of that. Also, it doesn’t surprise me George isn’t doing anything. He never does shit when he’s in the office. It’s a wonder why Schlatt still keeps him around.”

Dream let out a laugh at that, knowing that George spends a lot of time avoiding his responsibilities. 

“No wonder Dad usually puts me in charge of them. George would never be able to take care of us.”

They both laughed when that was brought up. Dream often complained to Quackity about how he was put in charge of his adopted brothers, even when George was the oldest. “He sure doesn’t act like the oldest,” Quackity would always say, and they would snicker at that.

His train of thought was cut off when Quackity gave a tug at his now braided hair, drawing his attention to the other.

“Hair tie.” He said, and Dream obliged, giving him a rubber band he had lying around.

Feeling the light tugs of the rubber band being put in his hair, Quackity swung it over his shoulder when he finished.

“There you go.”

Dream played with the braid for a minute, before twisting his body around so he was facing Quackity.

“Are they dry yet?” Knowing what the other was referring to, he responded.

“Yeah. The top coat dried over pretty well.”

He turned his body, quickly grabbing the small collection of nail polish laying on the floor.

“Which one do you want?” He said, holding them out to see.

“Hmm.. Dark blue.” 

“Of course you would choose blue.”

“Whaat? It's my favorite color man! You chose green!”

“I hate that you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

Letting out a laugh, Dream pulled Quackity’s hand over to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Quackity grab his phone. Unscrewing the bottle of nail polish, he heard music from a playlist begin playing. 

Recognizing the song playing, he looked up, throwing a skeptical look at the other. Quackity, the bastard, just laughed and put his phone down. The song was Fireworks from Katy Perry, a song he would play to specifically annoy Dream.

Starting on his nails, Dream spoke.

“Why do you always play this song?”

“Its funny how mad you get.”

“Just admit you like the song.”

“Pfft- I don’t particularly enjoy it. I just… like to tease you with it.”

His voice tapered off, pitch higher than when it began.

“Mhm. Sure.” He said, clear disbelief in his tone. Quackity just scoffed and started scrolling through his phone.

A peaceful silence settled between them, Dream caught up in the rhythm of the brush going over his friend’s nails, and dipping it back into the bottle. Occasionally, said friend would let out a laugh, showing something funny to Dream and laughing with him.

“Give me your other hand.” Quackity obliged, Switching the phone to the hand that had just been painted.

“Wow. So demanding.” 

Dream rolled his eyes at the other, already having started on his other hand. A new song was playing, this one he did not know the name of. The upbeat tune of it got him back into the rhythm of nail-painting, going over each nail with practiced precision.

Quackity was scrolling through his phone, liking random things that appeared from different people in other servers. He put his phone down when the song changed, simply enjoying the cool feeling of the brush going over his nails.

Capping the bottle, Dream leaned back up and stretched, arms over his head as he watched Quackity blow at his newly painted nails.

“You should wash off the mask now.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t ruin your nails when I’m gone, or I’ll kill you.”

“As if,” Dream scoffed, “You’d be more mad because they’d get ruined further if I was dead.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

Quackity laughed at Dream, urging him off to the bathroom.

“Just go wash that dumb mask off. You haven’t properly washed your face in _weeks,_ man! Its disgusting!”

Dream laughed and stood up, stretching once more and hearing the pops that came from his joints. He saw Quackity cringe and he snickered, going towards the bathroom.

Washing off the mask as quickly as he could, he saw previously tanned skin now dusted pink from being under it for so long. Other than that, his skin looked like it glowed more, freckles now contrasting against his skin more than before.

He brushed his hair aside, patting his skin down with a towel, drying it. The hair that came down from the braid framed his face nicely, nails matching his dark green t-shirt. 

It was unusual for him to have his mask off for people, but when he was around friends whom he trusted, it was a nice change of pace. 

Walking back to the room next to the bathroom, he came back to Quackity scrolling through his phone once more, music still emitting from his speaker.

“About time you came back. I’ve been waiting all night.”

“No you haven’t.” Dream said, scoffing as he picked up a random pillow and threw it at the other.

The other just took the pillow and hugged it to his chest, looking up at Dream.

“My nails are dry now. Get over here and do the top coat.”

“So demanding..” He recalled from earlier with a smile, sitting down by him on the floor.

“Shut up.”

Opening the bottle full of clear liquid, Dream got back into the steady pace of dragging the brush over his friend’s nails, a calm settling over the two once again.

This time it felt faster, Dream asking Quackity to switch hands and the silence returning.

Once Dream finished, Quackity looked at his blue nails, blowing gently on them. Stopping, Quackity looked back up at Dream with a smirk.

“Soo…. How’s Fundy?”

Face darkening, Dream grabbed another pillow from behind him and threw it.

“Shut up Quackity.”

The other simply laughed at him, catching the new pillow.

“Okay, okay.”

“Can I do your hair now?”

“Sure.”

It was a very rare sight to see Quackity without his beanie, and honestly Dream was honored he was one of the few people who had. Along with Tubbo, Karl and Sapnap, it just felt like something he was entrusted with, a secret to keep.

Turning around, Quackity had his back facing Dream. Grabbing another rubber band, Dream set it next to him while he worked on the other’s hair. Running his fingers through it, he parted it down the middle and tied one side of his hair up in the back.

Grabbing another band, he did the same thing to the other side, leaving Quackity with two very short pigtails on the back of his head.

“Hey wait a minute man!” Quackity felt around for his hair and Dream laughed, falling onto his back.

“I’m never letting you do my hair again.” Being sent a glare, it only made Dream laugh harder as he looked at the two tails poking out from behind the other.

Quackity’s hair was nowhere as long as Dream’s, but it was _just_ long enough for the pigtails. Calming down, Dream sat up again, Quackity reluctantly keeping in the hairstyle.

“You might be laughing now, but I’ll make sure your outfit tomorrow looks the worst.”

Dream was sent into another fit of laughter, Quackity joining this time.

And if he was sent out in the ugliest, pink hoodie the next day? Well, Quackity just laughed at him whenever anyone asked why.

**Author's Note:**

> join [the discord](https://discord.gg/Gz5SD2gQVk) if you want. I need clout and they helped me with this


End file.
